


Misha vomited in his bed.

by Dx_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confessional Sex, Drunk Misha Collins, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dx_elf/pseuds/Dx_elf
Summary: We all know parts of this story but what really happened ? Why misha never mentioned Jensen in his version?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 23
Collections: Collecting Cockles





	Misha vomited in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt to write something a bit more mature.

"God damnit Misha..on my bed.!"  
A frustrated yet charming voice coming to the ears of the dark haired men. he was trying to get up from a very soft and comfortable yet dirty bed.  
" Jen I'm so sorry..we had a few drinks last night." A cracked voice first of the day answered.  
"A few...no men i had a few you and Jared you crossed the line yesterday"  
The men finally managed to get up taking with him the sheets, dragging them to the bathroom. After some minutes fresh as new the shorter guy finds his friend on the couch.

"Thank you for taking me here and for the shower, i put the sheets into the washing machine" he paused and read the room ,his friend was still kinda mad about the whole situation,but that was new... I mean it wasn't the first time they got smashed..hell most times Jensen was the one to end up on somebody else's bed unconscious. "Was something else happened yesterday?" Continued, as he poured himself a cup of fresh coffee the other one had made.  
"Mm No...No why" said with kinda of a denial.  
Misha walked towards him wearing only Jensen's low waist gray sweatpants he found clean in his friends bathroom.they were pretty comfortable around each other it's been years since they started to hangout ,crush in each others apartments ,passing clothes in the matter on convenience.  
"I don't know men you seem kinda off...  
It's not the first time this has happened" said sitting beside his friend on the couch.

Then green beautiful eyes turned toward him. Those eyes could make Misha skip a beat ,so intense.  
"Last night we slept together" Jensen said and it was like the time froze for a while.  
The dark haired men almost choked on his coffee, wide blue shinning eyes now locked to the green ones.  
He took a second to process and then lowered his cup resting it on the table in front of them. Got up and with determination in his face lift his thigh across his friend, placing him on top of him legs open, arms both resting around his friends neck finding his palms dragging and grabbing the younger men's hair , then foreheads touching hearts racing.  
" Well, let's see how it was" the older said (in castiels voice) lighting fire inside Jensens pants... breath hot , cheeks red. Wet lips softly locked into a kiss.. the top men could now feel Jensens erection forming between his legs, feeling that made his dick hard and the thought that his kiss and touch could make this gorgeous man feel that way.  
"Mish...." Came out as a breath and moan at the same time by Jensens mouth while misha's suking his lower lip making his way down to the neck.  
Then two strong arms climbed and grabbed mishas naked back pulling him closer making his hips move too and a moan of pleasure came out of them as their dicks pressed together, fabric between them.  
Jensen moved up his hips and with his whole body still pressed to mishas, lift and place down on the couch the other man with himself now on top of him.  
His hands between misha and the couch securing him and lifting a bit, a possessive grip, palms placed were his angels wings should be, his tongue traveling down to his chest living a wet trail.  
Misha could feel Jensen nails on his back and the pleasure of pain making him lose his mind , kisses now passing his hard nipple, to biting the skin on his waistline ,skin between Jensens teeth , slowly moving towards his hard dick.And as the pain getting double his heartbeat got faster... Immediately grabbed Jensens hair pulling him back up, eyes full of lust and desire.  
"Clothes off..now.." said Misha demanding.  
Clothes on the floor ,got there so quickly as they awkwardly undressed one another without changing position, only to feel in full glory the sensation of their naked bodies touching.  
"I want your influence inside me" Misha said with a devious smile. Of course Jensen knew exactly what he's talking about and with a light chuckle grabbed his dick on his hand moving it slowly in circles around mishas hole, pushing him over the edge..he needed Jensen inside him and he needed him now... Growling noises coming out of his mouth, eyes shut while Jensen continue to play with him, lip between his teeth looking at Misha been fully resigned to him .  
"You like that..? you like me, touching you?" Jensen breathed into mishas ear and it's like the words going straight to his cock. Ready to explode. The top man with one gentle push slide his dick inside misha and sounds of satisfaction came out of both of them. Jensens right hand jerking mishas dick, fingers around it feeling every spasm of his friends erection...hips now moving faster pressing harder. They both burning by the feeling of pleasure. A bite on mishas shoulder followed by an exhale growl led out of jensens mouths as he finishes inside him, finally gave him permission to give in.. and thick white liquid shoot from his cock between them, holding it for some time now as he wanted to see Jensen come undone first. The best cum he ever had thought Misha with his whole being trembling still inside Jensens hug.  
They both stayed there one body on top of the other ,Jensens head resting into mishas chest and gently fingers stroking softly, lovingly his light hair and his spine.  
"There was something more.. than that.. yesterday...do you remember ?" Misha said kissing Jensens forehead.  
"You bastard you knew all along...you played me!" Jensen replayed smiling turning his head up to face those blue eyes and in his stomach now only feeling butterflies because he did remember. His green hazel eyes teared up.  


" I meant every word jen..you are my light,my smile ,my desire... you are everything and even more" Misha whispered ,his hand cupping Jensens face brushing away a tear with his thumb.  


This was something Jensen needed to hear by the sober now ,beautiful man holding him. He replayed smiling..." I fucking love you".  


And stayed there even longer... Only looking into each other's eyes.


End file.
